Talking to Dead
'Talking to Dead '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in City Square and it's 51st case of the game, also the third one to take place in City Square district. Plot Bruno and player headed to the old church after an anonymus woman reported seeing a dead body there. When they arrived, they saw young entrepreneur Brett Longreed shot between the eyes. The team searched for clues and interrogated a person who reported the murder, cult member Dalhia Romanna, priest Paul Sheppard and victim's brother, spiritualist Cosmo Longreed before heading back to station. As soon as they arrived, Kate Bennett told the team that victim was part of a cult. Kate revealed that Brett was part of a cult, along with his brother Cosmo and Dalhia Romanna. The team then investigated the cult's hideout, only to find enough evidence to suspect Mayor Mandy Pregodich's younger sister Elsa Pregodich and behavioral science student Ian Lowe. Later, the team spoke to Dalhia, who revealed that she rejected Brett's proposal, and Cosmo, who was angry at his brother since he wanted to leave their cult. When the team returned to the precinct, Daria Lynn told them that Paul Sheppard found something disturbing in the church. The team went to Paul and he gave them a disturbing sketch of naked Brett with hole between his eyes. The team immediately headed to the church. After investigating it, they spoke to Paul again, who revealed that Brett and his brother lost their faith in God, dissapointing Paul. They've also spoke to Elsa, who revealed that Brett didn't let her join the cult, telling her that it's too dangerous, and Ian, who revealed that Brett attacked him when he spotted Ian spying on his cult. The team then found enough evidence to arrest victim's brother Cosmo for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Cosmo said that Brett was a traitor who had to die. When asked to explain, Cosmo revealed that Brett was planning to leave the cult because he was horrified of their rituals. Cosmo proceeded to explain that their rituals involved necrophilia, pedophilia and drinking animal blood to worship Satan. When Brett finally realized that their rituals are wrong, he decided to report them to police. Not wanting to get caught and arrested, Cosmo and remaining cult members cornered Brett in the old church. When he had nowhere to escape, Cosmo pulled the trigger and killed Brett, leaving his body for his fellow cult members to ''finish the job, but when they saw Paul approaching, they immediately ran away. Horrified, the team arrested Cosmo, Dalhia and everyone else in their cult and brought them to court, where Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Cosmo to life in mental asylum, while Dalhia and other cult members recieved 35 years in prison with psychiatric counseling. Post-trial, the team was approached by Cynthia Rayman, who told the team that someone sent her a threat to burn down the old church or Liam Saunders will get one if his fingers removed. The team investigated the old church, only to find a torn document inside of a trash can. The document was sent to Tyler Highmore. After analyzing it, Tyler told them that document belongs to Liam and that it has been stolen from Madison Black. Tyler was confused since the document was written in some kind of code and the only part that he managed to understand is about a secret plan Planet X. ''Bruno and player then went to talk with Cynthia again. Cynthia then remembered that Liam has been obsessed with that secret plan few days before his dissapearence, but Cynthia believed that Liam is just paranoid as usual. Meanwhile, Kate and player searched through the cult headquarters to see if there is any remaining members left. However, the only thing they found is a hairbrush that was sent to Philip Perry. He said that hairbrush doesn't belong to any of the cult members and that it belongs to Avery Miller after her dark hair has been found on it. Confused, Kate and player headed back to the cult headquarters to find out why Avery spent time with the cult. They managed to find a black suitcase. After unlocking it, the team sent it to Gabriel. Shocked, Gabriel told them that the suitcase was filled with money and that Avery left a hidden message for Cosmo, telling him to distract Venusville Justice Fighters with the murder and all of this money will be his. The team went to speak with Cosmo, who cracked under the pressure and told them that he was planning to capture his brother instead of killing him, but Avery convinced him to shut him up for good. Even though he was manipulated, Cosmo didn't regret his actions at all. After all these events, Chief Vanya Bhakta returned from hospital more serious than ever. She told her team that they need to find out more about Madison's ''Planet X and that they need to capture Avery and her accomplice fast... Summary Victim: * Brett Longreed (found shot between the eyes in the old church) Murder Weapon: * Gun Killer: * Cosmo Longreed Suspects DRomannaVC51.png|Dalhia Romanna PSheppardVC51.png|Paul Sheppard CLongreedVC51.png|Cosmo Longreed EPregodichVC51.png|Elsa Pregodich ILoweVC51.png|Ian Lowe Quasi-Suspects CRaymanVC11.png|Cynthia Rayman KBennettVC11.png|Kate Bennett Killer's Profile * The killer eats Take It Cheesy snacks. * The killer plays Counter Compassion. * The killer uses a spirit board. * The killer has long hair. * The killer is male. Crime Scenes